Metal Gear Solid : Metal Gear Globea
by sithlordexar888
Summary: A Nuclear arms company have the plans of the original Metal Gear, and are planning to make it, Snake has to go to Savernaya, Russia, to Globeas compound to destroy the plans before its too late. A good story which will be regularly updates, is very detail


December 25th 2018  
  
  
12:45 AM  
  
  
Merry Christmas Snake, not so merry, though.  
Philanthropy spies in the pentagon have got word of a new Metal Gear that a Nuclear arms company  
Globea, in washington is going to construct. It is based on the original Metal Gear, but is slightly larger and heavier.  
What the companies purpose is, i don't know, but even if it is for the government, it has to be destroyed, this time,  
before its even created.  
  
Don't worry, snake, you just need to destroy the plans, The companies current compound is in Savrnaya, Russia.  
Get properly equipped, though snkae, its nearing -10 degrees celsius over there.  
Bill Smith, a Philanthropy pilot, will drop you off outside Globea radar range, to a small sewer opening,  
where you are to swim, using a scuba kit, to the inside of the compound.  
  
You probably won't need many weapons. I suggest you bring your M-9 and maybe a small Handgun with silencer,  
a Socom, or something. Remember, most of the people at the compound are innocent, so no killing, cept in extreme  
circumstances.   
  
If our sources are correct, there should be a master disk with the plans on them in a highly guarded alarmed room.  
2 back-up disks are also thought to be in existence, so have a look for them.  
Good Luck.  
  
Otacon  
  
***  
  
A slight whirr of engines counded against the windy white sky, as a sleek white, but small, plane flew over  
the frozen desolate landscape below. Snake had never been to Savernaya, and he was wishing he wouldn't have  
to again. It was freezing, even in his protective stealth suit, which he was glad he had, especially or when  
he would have to swim through the sewers. Bad memories of Shadow Moses on the Alaskan Fox Islands   
back in 2010 flooded his mind, there he had to swin though a sewer too, and in similiar freezing conditions.  
Bill Smith, the pilot of the plane, who was sitting in front of snake, seemed to have trouble coping with the cold  
as well.  
"You okay, Bill?", asked snake, while rubbing his gloved hands, trying to keep the circulation flowing.  
"Yea, I'm glad I don't have to swim though", said Bill. Snake smiled "Yea, but after thats over, I'll be in the warmth   
of the compound, while you have to stay here with the plane".  
That knocked the smirk off Bill's face. "I've heard you've done things like this before, have you not?".  
"Yea, eight years back, i had to swim through freezing water as well".  
"Heh", replied Bill "Hey, what do i do if some russian guard guys discover me here while you're sneaking around?"  
Snake handed Bill a Beretta Handgun. "Here," said snake, he pointed at a switch on the gun" Thats the safety  
lock, pull that, and pull the trigger".  
"Okay....., right, we're nearing the radar point, we should land soon."said Bill. "We're about 3 miles  
from the compound. I'll land at 2"  
"Okay," replied snake. "My frequency on your codec is 150.112 , snake, if you need me" said Bill.  
"I won't be able to contact you in the sewer, though"replied snake.  
"Prepare for landing, we're 2 miles from the compound" said Bill. Snake put his M-9 in his right holster, and   
the socom in his left. "Your Breathing apparatus, swimsuit and stuff are in the back, i'll get them for you when we  
land" said Bill. "Right" said snake, while taking the small codec out of his ear., and turning the switch off, for when  
he was in the water, and inserting it into a waterproof air tight pocket.  
"Good evening passengers, this your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belt as we are preparing to land  
in savernaya, temperatures today are -11 degrees, and we hope you have a pleasant stay" said Bill.  
Snake laughed.  
Flaps on the wings of the small 2 man plane stretched out, and the nose tilted downwards.  
Snake watched as the wheels and landing gear slid out from concealed compartments on the outside of the plane.  
The plane sped up slightly. Snake watched as Bill pressed numerous buttons and turned dials on the large control  
panel of the plane.  
After about 3 minutes, the plane was on the ground, driving for another minute before screeching to a halt,  
100 yeards form the sewer entrance. Bill switched a row of switches one by one, and the illuminated dials went out.  
He then pressed a large circular button, and the glass canopy came up, allowing the them to get out. "Right, i guess   
we're here" said snake, and leapt out off the cockpit onto the snowy frozen wasteland. Some snow covered trees  
could be seen in the distamce, but it was otherwise a desert of snow. Bill used the more conventional methos of using   
steps to exit the plane, and walked towards the lugage compartment. "Damn , its cold" said bill, jabbing furously at the  
compartment, trying to get it open. "I suppose your used to the boiling conditions of New York, eh?" said Snake.  
"HaHa" said Bill, as the compartment finally springed open, knocking Bill to the ground. Snake couldn't help but laugh,  
and took Bills place at the front of the compartment, and pulled out a large leather coat with a white woolly collar.  
Snake laughed again "This yours?" he said, with a hand outstetched to pull Bill up. Bill grabbed Snakes hand, and  
got to his feet, and then put on the coat.  
Snake pulled out his bag, andn started placing his items one by one onto the snow.  
"Insulated Swim suit" he said as he put it on the ground "It goes on top of my suit" he said. "And traps a layer of air   
around your body. It used to be FoxHound standard equipment for assignments that are underwater, now Philanthropy  
uses em".  
He then took out an M-16 machine gun. "I probably won't need this, Otacon told me not to bring it, but you never  
know what to expect". Snake took out a pair of goggles, and a breathing apparatus, a mouthpiece with two air  
tanks that straps to your back.  
`Snake went into the plane to get kitted out, while Bill leant against the plane outside, wrappe in his  
gigantic coat, pufing one of snakes cigarettes. Snake came out of the plane. "Can i use your codec?" he asked  
Bill. "Sure" he handed snake the codec. Snake keyed in otacon's frequency, 139.342 , and waited for otacon  
to respond.  
"Snake?" came Hal Emmerichs, better known as Otacon, voice, into Snakes ear.  
"Yea, Hal, I just want to tell you that I'm about to enter the sewers, its a straight run, isn't it?"  
"No, theres on fork in the sewers, take the right turn, and you'll be alright." replied Otacon.  
"Right C'ya," snake turned off the codec.  
"Bill," he turned to the pilot. "Otacons frequency is now saved in your codec, press 1, and enter to contact  
him, okay?" said snake.  
"Right , heres your cig's" said bill, and tossed Snake his packet of Cigarettes, Snake, reached under his suit, and   
put them in his pocket.  
They walked to the sour entrance, a rectangular grid with concrete around it. Snake lifted the grid up, and climbed in.  
"C'ya, i should be back before teatime" he said, and jumped into the dirty water below, swam up, and was out of  
sight. 


End file.
